Tempt Me
by Zozabelle
Summary: "...I find it hard to believe that something you cannot see could harm even your very soul." "You'd be surprised, Master. Temptations are tricky..." SebastianxCiel Very Citrus-y


**Zo: **Thank god for my brother being so distracted with Killzone 3, or else this would not even be finished yet! I know, I'm a risky one (as Axcent pointed out), writing smut in the presence of family members, but seeing as my dearest brother is so completely immersed in his Killzone matches, he probably wouldn't even notice if I started doing the macarena in a panda suit. So, here you go. Smutty smutty smut smut for YEW! Unless you're not into that... If so then GO BACK NOW! RUN! Run far away from this horrid piece of PWP! Seriously, this is just... sick xD Blame boredom... And Good With Grenade's Bruises and Bitemarks... That song helped this story turn into something not very... innocent... at all xD Also, I must give thanks to my darling Axcent, who boosted my confidence when she read this before it was even close to finished ^_^ Luff yew! Anyways, sorry bout the long Author's Note... Here it is! My first SebastianxCiel fic =D Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I make any profit from Kuroshitsuji or its Characters

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The cool, mid-autumn breeze danced around the shrubs and elegant white rose bushes, making them sway softly. It was just after noon, and the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive, sat on an iron bench in the garden, sipping a cup of his favorite Earl Grey tea. He tried to relax, watching birds merrily sing in the trees a few meters from him. The wind was a welcome guest, since it had been quite hot outside for most of the previous week, and now the sun had finally decided to hide behind a few white, fluffy clouds.

It almost could have been considered a peaceful Sunday afternoon, had it not been for the screeching voice of the female... _creature_... that had accompanied him on, and therefore _ruined, _his pleasant outing.

"Ciel! You absolutely won't_ believe_ what I learned in church this morning!" said creature squealed in a very excited, and wholly unpleasant manner, "It was so frightening!"

Ciel sighed in contempt as he tried to muster up a small amount of false enthusiasm. He truly had no interest in the things one would learn at church. He was currently under a contract with a _demon, _so obviously he didn't any holy entity such as God in high esteem. Yet, nobody else knew of the contract between him and his demon butler, especially not the girl beside him, and he knew, that the more he humored her, the quicker this whole evening would go until she finally departed.

"What exactly did you learn that was so frightening, Elizabeth?" The young Phantomhive finally replied, clenching his eyelids together out of annoyance.

The blonde girl gripped his shoulder roughly and forced Ciel to look her in her emerald colored eyes, which were wide with excitement, "We learned about the dangers of temptations, and how to avoid them!"

Ciel would have slapped the girl's hand off of him if he could have, but it would mar his reputation as a gentleman. So he took a breath and replied as calmly as he could, "Temptations? Elizabeth, I hardly understand how temptations can be considered so dangerous that they would require thought out strategies in order to avoid them."

"Oh _no,_ Ciel! Temptations can be very harmful, either to one's mind or one's body!" Elizabeth screeched, digging her fingers tighter into the young earl's shoulder, "Also, if you give in to temptations, you could go to _Hell!_"

Ciel wanted to scoff at her statement. He knew that even in the nonexistent scenario that he would actually still _possess_ his soul when he died, there was no way he was ever going to heaven if there was such a place. Still, he continued conversing with her, knowing that she would soon be leaving anyways, "Really? Please do describe what temptations are more clearly, so that I might be able to know should I encounter one."

"They're not really something you can see, just more like _feelings_. It's that feeling you get when you see something you really want, but you know it's bad for you," she gripped even harder onto the earl's shoulder, "but you _must_ be careful! They're extremely difficult to resist! It's best to just avoid things that might cause temptation all together, Ciel! It's much safer that way!"

Ciel's temper was getting more difficult to contain, and he wanted to pry off that hand that was clasped so tightly on his shoulder. As calmly as possible, he asked, "And how do you avoid temptation causing scenarios all together?"

Finally, Elizabeth released her grasp, and mumbled ,"I... uh.. don't... um... know... exactly..."

Just as she was trying to come up with some ideas, the demon butler, Sebastian, appeared before them. As suavely as ever, he bowed to his master and the young Elizabeth.

"I am terribly sorry for interrupting your conversation, young master, but I'm afraid Lady Elizabeth's carriage has arrived."

Ciel could have embraced the demon if the notion wasn't so entirely inappropriate, both for the situation and for the young earl's demeanor, "Indeed, I believe it is now time for us to part Eliz-!"

He found himself smothered rather uncomfortably by Elizabeth's arms. She squeezed him tightly before letting go, and squeaked at him as she walked back towards the Phantomhive Manor, "It's _Lizzy_, Ciel! And don't forget what I told you!"

He sighed with relief as he watched her walk away, rubbing his temples due to the stinging headache that the young girl had left him with.

xXxXxXxXx

"So, did Young Master have a nice evening socializing with Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked as he buttoned up the earl's nightshirt, smirking slightly, for his words were laced with the most subtle sarcasm. Ciel scoffed, turning his head to the side to look away from the butler. Sebastian stood up as he walked to the side of Ciel's immense bed and pulled back the blankets and sheets. He questioned his young master some more, "What were you discussing with the young Lady that had you so worked up?"

Ciel began to climb into his bed as he replied, "We were discussing the ridiculous notion that one could be harmed by something that doesn't even have a physical form, such as temptations. Apparently they can send you to Hell if you give in to them. Absurd, really."

Sebastian's smirk stayed in place while he said, "I wouldn't be so sure, Young Master. Temptations can be quite malicious foes. Unfortunately, they are quite difficult to avoid."

Ciel raised an eyebrow as Sebastian unfastened his eye patch, "Really, Sebastian? I find it hard to believe that something you cannot see could harm even your very soul."

The butler began blowing out the candelabra, but before doing so he said, "You'd be surprised, Master. Temptations are tricky, it just depends what kind of temptation it is."

That made Ciel very curious. Before the last candle had been blown out Ciel made a request to the demon that stopped his breath for a moment, "Well then, show me what you mean. Go on Sebastian. Tempt me."

Sebastian's eyes widened a fraction as he peered from behind his black fringe. Though the vast room was nearly entirely dark except for the dull flicker of the lone, still-lit candle, the demon could see the utter seriousness on Ciel's features. "I don't believe you understand what you are asking of me, Young Master."

Ciel's teeth clicked as his jaws clenched together. What audacity that damned butler had! Who was he to question his master's demands?

_Perhaps I did not make it clear enough. _Ciel thought as he loosened his jaw. He opened the eye that was formerly covered with his eye patch, and glared into the ruby irises of his demonic servant. Sebastian held on to the gaze, his lips turned upward in the slightest of smirks. The exchange didn't need any words to convey its meaning. While Ciel was asserting his authority with his glare, Sebastian's eyes were merely asking, _Are you sure?._

The barest hint of a chuckle escaped Sebastian's lips as he placed the candelabra atop the desk beside, Ciel's massive bed. Ciel was almost intimidated by the menacing look playing across the demon's features, but not wanting to appear weak, he straightened himself up, throwing Sebastian a sly grin that meant "bring it".

"How do you wish to be tempted, My Lord? With sweets?" the butler was beside the bed, slightly leaning over Ciel's frame. Suddenly, his smirk turned into a large grin, "No, I doubt that's a good idea. My lord would give in to that temptation far too easily!"

Ciel had the sudden urge to strike his butler across that grinning face of his, but decided against it, fearing that the butler would prolong this game of his if he didn't just play along. The boy rose up from his bed slightly, supporting his weight on his elbows. His head tilted slightly as he suggested, "What about soul condemning temptation? One that would send me to the deepest pits of hell if I were to give in."

Upon hearing Ciel's words, Sebastian's eyebrows raised a fragment, while his grin loosened a bit, though his devilish smirk was ever present as always.

"Well, then, Young Master," the remaining candle faded out while Sebastian's body loomed over Ciel's, and he softly climbed atop the mattress. Ciel's pulse quickened. Sebastian's glowing eyes were the only objects giving off light in the room now, and Ciel couldn't tear hs own away as he gazed into the pools of magenta that seemed to be inching closer and closer. Those eyes suddenly turned to glowing slits, and Ciel was forced to break his stare when he felt a cold, yet soft hand creep up under his nightshirt.

Ciel's hand grasped at the one Sebastian was trailing upwards along his torso, "Se..bastian! What is the meaning of this?"

He couldn't see his butler's smirk, but he knew it was there from the slightly mocking tone of his voice, "My lord, I have hardly even begun fulfilling your request, but if you would prefer me to discontinue..." As Sebastian started removing his hand, Ciel clung to it harder. His butler tilted his head slightly, wondering what was going on in the mind of his young lord.

Ciel was unsure where things were going. Of course, he could guess Sebastian's motives. Regardless of the young Phantomhive's age he was not oblivious to the world of adults. The way Sebastian's hand touched him...

Ciel's thoughts were cut off abruptly as he felt the demon's fingers stretch out, trailing their tips ever-so-lightly along the surface of the earl's skin. Ciel's breath hitched, taken off-guard by the sensation, and his hand slipped off of Sebastian's, allowing his butler freedom to slide his hand further up. His touch was sending electric jolts throughout Ciel's body, leaving him with a feeling he was completely unfamiliar with. Though not altogether unpleasant, the sensation left an uncomfortable need within the boy that he couldn't name. He felt the demon unbutton his nightshirt and slide his fingers along the newly exposed flesh. Sebastian's hands glided over Ciel's chest, running along the underdeveloped muscles, leaving a smoldering heat in their wake.

Ciel gasped throatily when those wandering fingers tweaked over his hardening nipples, causing his back to arch into his butler's hands. Sebastian grinned slightly, amused by his little master. He certainly wasn't acting himself tonight. Of course, no matter how mature he appeared mentally, he was still a boy on the precipice of puberty, and these new sensations that his butler was making him experience were more enticing than a slice of velvety chocolate cake.

Still, Sebastian was momentarily concerned if perhaps things were getting a little out of hand. He had honestly expected his young master to stop his ministrations, yet there the boy was, writhing under his touch, pleading for more with his little whimpers and gasps. The erotic display before the demon surprised him, and made certain feelings arise that he hadn't felt in thousands of years. Yes, Sebastian had engaged in sexual activity occasionally, but there were always ulterior motives behind such acts apart from personal gratification. Those encounters bore no appeal for the demon, and he hardly found pleasure in them, but right now the way Ciel's little cherub-like face scrunched up just seemed so sensual to Sebastian... He longed to see what expression would grace that face in the highest moment of passion.

The butler rose his head up to align it with Ciel's. His lips delicately brushed against his master's own, breathing in through his nose to enjoy the scent of the boy's skin. One of Sebastian's hands stayed on the younger's chest, still toying with one of the pert nipples, while the other trailed lower until it stopped above the top of Ciel's night pants. His fingers lingered there, ever-so lightly grazing along the area of skin between the boy's bellybutton and the edge of the pants' material.

Ciel, already so lost to these completely alien, yet so enticing sensations, moaned loudly into his butler's mouth. Sebastian took this opportunity to slide his tongue along his master's delicate lips, requesting permission to enter the boy's gasping mouth. Ciel complied, gently smoothing his tongue over Sebastian's, enjoying the texture of the demon's soft muscle.

Suddenly, Sebastian pulled away, and removed his hands from his young master. Ciel was shocked by the sudden loss of contact, and quickly grasped onto the hand that was attempting move away from the area below his bellybutton. In the subtle moonlight, Sebastian could see that the expression on Ciel's face was a mixture of disappointment and bewilderment.

"Young master," Sebastian said quietly, though it was slightly tinged with the heaviness of lust, "I'm giving you the option to stop here if you wish. If this goes any further, I fear there may be no turning back." The demon brought the hand that wasn't in Ciel's grasp up to push the fringe from his young master's eyes.

Ciel, still uncertain of what he truly desired at this point, tried his best to formulate an answer. On one hand, he had no idea of what he was getting himself into. A person of his age and status would not normally be exposed to such situations, and he honestly had no clue as to what to expect should they continue. Yet, quite literally _on the other hand_, he enjoyed the feelings that Sebastian's touch sent coursing through his being, and he didn't want to stop just yet after they had already gone so far. His hand still held on tightly to his butler's, and he remembered the delicious heat that hand had sent pulsing throughout his body to the area just below where Sebastian's fingers toyed earlier. With those thoughts now clouding his mind in a haze of need, he moved Sebastian's hand lower, and lower, until it was grazing on the small bulge protruding underneath the fabric of his night pants. When it reached its destination, Ciel couldn't help but thrust his hips into the palm of the demon, causing a throaty moan to escape his lips.

That was all the answer Sebastian needed. Soon, the butler was rubbing Ciel's erection through the fabric while he reclaimed Ciel's lips with his own, parting his to nip at Ciel's lower lip, then forcing his tongue into the younger's mouth, encouraging the boy's inexperienced muscle to dance. Ciel released his hand from Sebastian, no longer fearing that it would disappear from its current position, and tentatively rose it until it was entangled in Sebastian's coal-black locks, attempting to deepen their kiss. Sebastian growled faintly at the feeling of Ciel lightly tugging his hair.

Ciel, though adoring the closeness between the two of them at this moment, found Sebastian's coat irritating against his bare skin. Pulling his hand free from Sebastian's hair, he broke the kiss momentarily to attempt to remove his butler's coat and the shirt beneath it. The coat was fairly easy to remove, but the shirt proved a much more difficult feat considering Ciel had to try to maintain his focus while Sebastian's hand lightly stroked and massaged Ciel's cock. Ciel fumbled with each button, involuntarily pausing every now and then when a soft mewl or moan was forced from his throat due to Sebastian's sinful hand.

Finally, both articles were discarded, leaving both of them in their pants. Sebastian removed his hand from Ciel's erection and grabbed one of Ciel's wrists, pinning it above his head on the pillow. His other hand trailed down Ciel's chest, gently at first until he dug his nails into Ciel's hip, drawing blood from the delicate skin. Ciel couldn't help it as he moaned loudly, not expecting to feel pleasure mixed among the pain, and Sebastian smirked at that delicious vocal emission from his young master.

Upon hearing a soft chuckle from his butler, Ciel was slightly annoyed. To get back at Sebastian, Ciel harshly grasped the back of Sebastian's head and directed the demon's lips to his own, biting fiercely until the coppery taste Sebastian's blood trickled into his mouth. Sebastian didn't even try to suppress his groan as Ciel's fingernails dug into the back of his neck, trying to assert his authority over the demon. Ciel licked the blood off of his lips and his azure eyes glared up at his butler. Sebastian smiled and slid his hand under the waistband of Ciel's pants, grabbing at the hard length below, forcing hot pants and mewls to come from Ciel's lungs.

"Why Young Master, I had no idea you were so sadistic," Sebastian said, right before lightly digging his nails Ciel's erect cock hard enough to make Ciel scream, but not cause any damage to the boy's organ, "or that you were so masochistic."

Ciel's eyes glared into the demon's claret ones, panting through clenched teeth that prevented any retorts that he wanted to throw back at his butler. Sebastian smirked once again before finally deciding to pull off those bothersome night pants that restricted his access to the parts of Ciel's body that the demon desired most at the moment. Once the pants were dismissed to the floor, the butler immediately began assaulting his young master's torso with his fingers, tongue and teeth. Red and purple marks were beginning to form on Ciel's body, and every so often Sebastian would let his sharped teeth break skin and lick the intoxicating blood seeping from the wounds.

Ciel was lost once again in the pleasure of it all, his hands clasped tightly in Sebastian's locks, nails biting into the demon's skull. Sebastian's fingers tweaked Ciel's nipples roughly, and they were almost like the volume control for a Phonograph - as he twisted them Ciel's moans kept getting higher and higher. Soon, though, the only feeling that really stuck out to Ciel more than any other was that of Sebastian's devilish tongue lapping at the leaking tip of his cock. The hands that had been playing with Ciel's nipples were now grasped around the base of the boy's erection, massaging it. After giving Ciel a few more playful licks to the tip of his member, his mouth engulfed the organ in its entirety.

"Se-Sebas... Ahhhh!" Ciel brought one of his hands to his teeth and bit it to hold in the strings of obscenities and groans that were threatening to spill from his lips. His other hand remained in Sebastian's hair gripping even tighter than before as the nearly painful pressure in his lower regions began to build to new heights. Every suck and caress from that incredible tongue pushed Ciel closer to the apex of insanity. He thrust his hips, needing to be deep within the hot cavern of Sebastian's mouth.

Just as Ciel became certain he would explode from the pressure accumulating within himself, Sebastian removed his mouth from Ciel's cock and replaced it with his fingers. Ciel allowed a whine of protest to escape his lips, very disgruntled at the sudden loss of slick heat, but Sebastian knew he had little time before Ciel came, and he wasn't going to let his young master be done with this so quickly. He slicked his fingers in Ciel's leaking pre-come and his own lingering saliva before releasing Ciel's length and brought them to Ciel's virgin entrance.

Sebastian circled the little ring with his pointer finger as he warned Ciel, "This is going to feel a bit strange, and then painful, but I doubt you'll mind the pain that much, My Lord." He smirked as he pressed his first finger in, watching Ciel's face contort in discomfort at the intrusion. He was mildly surprised that Ciel had not protested, even as he added the second finger and began scissoring the two. Of course, Ciel had been through much in his short life, and the excruciating pain and discomfort he had experienced made this seem like nothing. Actually, Ciel found himself enjoying this strange intrusion, especially when Sebastian pressed against something inside that caused a loud whimper to expel from his boy's hips bucked forward into Sebastian's hands, pushing for more friction between the demon's fingers and that wonderful spot inside.

"H-harder! Ah!" Ciel was panting to the man who was all too willing to comply with his little lord. A third finger joined the others and Sebastian moved his hand harshly and swiftly in and out of Ciel, drawing more cries and mewls from the boy's mouth. The demon now began to feel his lust catch up to him. This whole time he was trying to find ways to get Ciel to lose control, but with these absolutely divine noises emitting from his master, his control was now slipping as well. Even one hell of a butler can only keep his composure for so long. He found himself removing his fingers from Ciel's tight little entrance to rip off his suit pants. His forgotten erection stood proud and intimidating as he moved back up the mattress until his face was once again hovering over Ciel's.

The moonlight allowed to see the boy's expression, face slick with sweat and eyes half-lidded, begging to be taken. Sebastian crushed his lips against Ciel's, thrusting his tongue into that hot little mouth and biting it until blood trickled from it. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth, and before he could command Sebastian to just take him already, he got his wish accompanied by the sting of being rammed into by something far too large for the place it was being shoved. Saying it hurt like hell would have been an understatement.

Sebastian paused for a moment, worried that in his haze of lust he had horribly damaged his master by not even attempting to be considerate enough to be gentle with the first thrust. He reached his hand to cup Ciel's face, and was about to voice his concerns until Ciel pulled Sebastian's face in for another bruising kiss. During the kiss, Ciel thrust his hips upwards into Sebastian, trying to take more of him in and causing Sebastian to bite Ciel's lip and growl huskily.

Yes, Ciel was in a good deal of pain, but he needed completion, and Sebastian was the only one capable of giving it to him. Besides, the young earl felt the pain _added _to the pleasure. Apparently the demon was right, he was a masochist. He didn't care though at the moment because this new found fetish seemed to be quite beneficial for the time being. Moving his hands to Sebastian's hips, Ciel pushed Sebastian slightly, directing him to pull out a bit, and then forced the man to slam back into him, causing both of them to release grunts and moans simultaneously.

Finally coming to the realization that the Phantomhive didn't want to play gentle, Sebastian grinned devilishly. He had been fearing that he would have to hold back and be gentle on his master's fragile body, but the boy was _begging _to be taken roughly! Not wanting to disappoint, Sebastian began pounding deeply into his young master. The pace was quick, but not too fast that it wasn't enjoyable. Ciel grasped Sebastian's back harder, screams of broken profanities and nonsensical mumbles poured from the boys mouth as his nails dug into his butler's back, leaving red trails across his flesh. The wounds would heal quickly, but he still felt the sting bite into his back whenever he rammed particularly hard into his master.

Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian, trying to bring him closer and to feel him deeper inside. Sebastian grunted and panted into every rough thrust he made, abusing Ciel's prostate all the while. The demon felt his climax inching up on him, and he could tell Ciel was even closer with the way his cries escalated every time Sebastian's thighs slapped against him. Sebastian began stroking Ciel's leaking cock in time to his thrusts, forcing Ciel's voice to reach new heights.

"Nhh! Sebastian! Aahh!" Ciel's back arched and his head tilted back as he released all over himself and Sebastian's hand. Sebastian followed suit, Ciel's clenching muscles squeezing every last drop of his essence into Ciel.

He hovered above his master momentarily after he pulled out, panting and whispering Ciel's name. Had Ciel not still been to out of it to hear anything while coming down from his new found high, he probably would have reprimanded Sebastian immensely for daring to speak his name. As it was, Ciel was far too spent, and he even ended up falling asleep beside the demon. Sebastian grinned and proceeded to get up and clothe himself before he left to prepare for the following day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Ciel awoke, he realized that he could not move. Every muscle in his body ached, especially the ones in his legs and rear. He couldn't even sit up when Sebastian brought him his morning tea.

"It seems my Young Master is having some trouble waking up this morning," Sebastian smirked as he poured the tea. The young Phantomhive groaned as he attempted to stir again, but failed.

"I feel like an elephant ran me over," Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at Ciel's comment, not appreciating it since he was the elephant in question that trampled him.

"Well it seems you did prove your theory wrong, Young Master," Sebastian grinned again, smugly, "You gave in to a temptation, and it harmed you. Something without a physical form can indeed cause you pain, as you are now experiencing."

Ciel sat up as much as he could so he could stare directly at that demon of a butler, "No, Sebastian. Temptation does indeed have a physical form."

This piqued the demon's curiosity, "Oh, really, Young Master? What might that be?"

Ciel glared even deeper at his butler, his deep blue eyes piercing into Sebastian's, which were now magenta and slitted like a snake's, "You, Sebastian, are temptation incarnate."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Zo**: Ohhhhhh my goodness... my eyes bleeding... yours probably are too now, and for that, I apologize. This story kind of flat-lined for a bit at the beginning, and then again at the end. X( oops... well I'm leaving it how it is... my brain is fried and I need some sleep. Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought... even if you tell me I'm a pervert and that I should be committed to a mental institute, I'll still be appreciative of the criticism!


End file.
